Phantasmo (375)
Phantasmo, A.K.A. Experiment 375, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to possess inanimate objects and use them to create chaos. His one true place is inside the Macky Macaw animatronic. Bio Experiment 375 was the 375th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to possess inanimate objects, and through them, cause mass mischief and chaos. 375 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 375's pod eventually made its way into a toy oyster in the Macky Macaw restaurant's crane game. Stitch won the oyster in the crane game, although a glitch in the machine caused Stitch to shake it out of frustration. After the oyster freed itself, Stitch took it home with him. There, an incident with the bathtub (due to Stitch's hatred of water) resulted in the oyster opening and the pod inside getting wet, activating 375. That night, 375 possessed Scrump the Doll and used it to paint Nani's face green, sabotage Jumba's inventions, brush Nani's toothbrush on Stitch's feet, and frame Stitch for it all. The next day, while 375 was attempting to break Pleakley's margonia to get Stitch into deeper trouble, Lilo caught him in the act, causing 375 to reveal himself and possess a rope, with which it tied Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley up. 375 then repossessed Scrump and prepared to execute Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley when Stitch attacked him, forcing him to retreat into Kokaua Town. After a long chase through Kokaua Town, 375 followed Lilo and Stitch to the Macky Macaw restaurant, where he possessed the Macky Macaw animatronic. 375, christened Phantasmo, was then convinced by Lilo that using the animatronic to gain children's love was a better way of gaining attention than causing chaos. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Phantasmo, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Phantasmo participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Phantasmo is shown to crave others' attention above all else. Biology Appearance Phantasmo is a green phantom-like experiment with short arms, a large conehead with two stripes, a squeaky voice, a koala-like face, long rabbit-like ears, and dark pupil-less eyes. He is also slightly transparent. Special Abilities Phantasmo can possess and bring to life any inanimate object, making him highly elusive and deadly. He can also pass easily through anything, making him impossible to keep in one place. Being a ghostlike experiment, he is virtually uncahtchable by convetional means thanks to his intangiblility, can also travel through weapons and materials typically used to capture experiments, such as nets and bottles which can keep experiments under containment. Weaknesses His few weaknesses include that he is stuck with the traits of the thing he has possessed; like say, a wooden tiki. In other words, when he possesses the inanimate object, he also has the same weakness as the thing he possesses, but can choose to leave the host item at any time. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males